Is It Real, Or Is It Not?
by Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite
Summary: Sonic Boom seems to be in perfect condition. But whats this story about some ghost? Why does everything start to fall out of place? Why is Ally being haunted? And who is causing everything? But most importantly, will there be auslly?
1. What is it?

AN: Hey guys, this is a brand new story. This is actually my first story of Austin and Ally im posting. I had another account but I made a new one (this one). Any way, I hope you like this. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Please forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: Not now, not ever will I.

"Uh, the trumpets are over there. Guitar picks are free, can't you see the lable. No, this isn't the eye docter."

Man; do these people drive me crazy!

"Boys. Would you stop playing pankcake tennis and please help me! And theres no food allowed in the store"I complained. I was so fustrated.  
My dad had gone to another music convention thingy again and had left me alone for two days and one night straight - during the summer break as well. So many people are saying this and that and, and, and, it just makes me want to explode!

"Why should we help you?" asked austin. He said it in a way to make it not sound rude.

"Yeah?" Dez added.

"Uh, because one, if you want a song-writer, you would help me and two (for you Dez) if you want people to keep on noticing you as the 'dude who films the over night singer sensations 'Austin Moons' music videos' i'll advise you to help too" I replied-smirking at the worried looks on their faces I must add.

"What can we do for you?" Austin asked. I silently laughed at their desperation for popularity and fame

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

The rest of the day slowly went on. It annoyed me to the point I screamed at Austin when he dropped ice cream on the floor. I still feel bad about it.

" Guess who got a job at- hey, where's everyone gone?" Trish asked walking in wearing a giant book suit.

" They all ran when Dez said the magic word to make Austin act like a cat. Austin was flying across the room like a zebra fleeing a lioness" I replied shaking my head in dissapointment.

"But I got to say he was cute as a cat, apart from the fact that he licked my face. I mean eww" I added.

"So, where is Austin then?"

"He is up in the practise room sleeping"

"What happened? He got so tierd from running round the store?"

"Actually yeah, how did you know that "

"Lets just say I know Austin better than you know me, and we have been friends since kindergarten"

"Okay then?"

"Anyway I have to go. Take care of yourself. Bye"

"Bye"

Trish left the store into the sunset. After a while it became dark and the only things in the sky were the stars and the moon illuminating the earth. I was cleaning up the few things out of place in the store when I turned around, only to be met with a white piece of paper with words scribbled on it. I picked it up and read:

_I see you found my note._

_Turn it around._

**I turned it around to see more scribbles scribbled on it.**

_I know what your thinking,_

_Its not you pretty little blond hair singer sending you these notes._

_Watch out_

_-Miran_

**'Who's Miran' I thought. If it is not Austin, who is it then?.**

**"Um hello, is anyone hear"**

**As I said that I got a text through my phone. It read:**

_Yes, someone is hear, but you just can't see_

_-Miran_

**"Reveal yourself" I demanded, getting a little too impatient, confident and scared.**

**Then, a guitar came smashing down from the celling. WHAT!**

**"W-Who's T-There?" I asked**

**" Just Leave me a-"...**

**AN: Please review, it will make my day, sorry the chapters so short. It is like 11:35pm round hear in London/england and I should have went to bed ages ago because I have school. See ya soon!**

**~Live-Laugh-love-SoWrite**


	2. Tornado blast Who? What? Austin?

**AN: Hey guys! I'm am back with a brand new chapter of _Is It Real, Or Is It Not?_ ****I would give some shout outs but I really need to get some sleep. In the next chapter I promise, pinkie swear, I'll give some shout out to a few reviewers I have in mind. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! I love you guys all! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

** Disclamer: I do not, neither shall I, Austin and ally does not belong to me! :) **

Ally's pov

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lunges. Someone had come and snaked their arms around my waist giving me a hug from behind. No, I know what your are thinking, we are not a couple okay? Wait, you don't even know who I'm talking about.

"Ally, relax, it's just me; Austin."

" Oh, sorry I thought you were a robber" I lied. I had to lie; I mean if I told Austin about the notes on the counter I found, the creepy text I got, the guitar falling from the ceiling, and me thinking it was a ghost, he will think I'm nuts. And that is just low for Ally D. I never go nuts!

"Just please try not to creep up on me, especially not in this situation, will you do that for me?" I asked Austin while taking my place behind the counter.

"Sure, so. Are you going to lock up soon? And what situation are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd stay over night "I said, totally ignoring his second question.

"okay. Do you want me to stay over with you?" he asked not worrying about the second question he had asked.

"you don't have to"

"but I want to, just in case anything happens to you"

"Austin, I can take care of my own self"

"okay, whatever you say princess, your the queen and you own the rest".

I glared at him when he said princess and queen.

"Why is there a broken smashed up guitar on the middle of the floor?"

"uh...I-I...I was practising my karate moves. Yeah, didn't go to well." I lied once again.

"Okay?" Austin said in more of a question kind of way. "Any way, I'm going, call me if anything, love you , as a friend, take care" Austin said his final words as he exited sonic boom.

I frowned at his words. Who knew that words could hurt so bad? Was that all Austin thought of me? A friend? Who he loves as a 'friend' and only a friend? Don't I mean much more to him?

I picked up the guitar and placed it in the storage room. I had to hide it somewhere or my dad will see it, ground me for 2 months flat, I won't get to work on songs with Austin, and oh yeah, I have never been grounded before.

Except that one time in third grade where I supposedly glued miss charleswiths bottom to the chair. I didn't even do it! I was framed! Yet the truth was still not discovered. Not that it matters to me anyway. It's not fair! Okay, maybe it sill does matter to me.

A&A

A couple of hours later nothing strange had happened yet. I only wanted to stay at sonic boom because I wanted to find out more about this (I'm guessing) ghost. I didn't want Austin to come because I was afraid he would start to think of me as a real big scaredy cat, so I wanted to show him I was not.

I was up in the practise room writing some lyrics down in my songbook and nervously eating pickles because I was afraid of what might happened next. The sound of the rain rapidly pattering against the window created a scene-making me feel more scared than ever.

'all will be okay, all will be okay, all will be okay' I repeated in my mind.

Then, as I took a bite out of my pickle, the lights started to flicker on and off. Things in the room began swerving around like a tornado. Many voices whispered, overlapping each others could hear the chorus of "don't cry little girl, its just you and me" and "you're not alone" or "you're locked in".

You're locked in? What the heck?

I ran to the door (a very much confused and scared look on my face) and tried to open it but it was locked. I looked at the windows, hoping they weren't locked too. But the moment I look at them they slammed shut. I looked for another exit out but there was none. I was locked in. I tried everything to unlock the door, twisting, turning, wriggling, but nothing worked. I was starting to cry now. I was so scared that I may of just wet my pants. Don't tell anyone!

I pushed and banged my hand on the door screaming for help although no-one could hear me. It seemed that every time I screamed, the room screamed meaning that everything kept on whizzing around even more than it was before.

I took out my phone and called Austin as he picked up.

"Austin, come to sonic boom now! I need you, he-"

Before I could finish, a black misty figure flew past me grabbing my phone and disappearing into the lifelike tornado. I screamed with all my might. My throat eventually felt swollen after all that screaming. The whispers in the room said something that surprised me and shocked me so much that I could not move.

"you're locked in little girl, forever. You pretty little boyfriend can't get in, and you can't get out! Hahahahaha!"

At that, I screamed even more. Then as I began to drift off, letting the ghost do whatever it wanted to do with me- I heard banging on the door.

"Ally, open the door" I heard Austin say.

When he said that, the whispers went and everything stopped, everything went apart from the mess on the floor which now created a trashed up room.

Austin twisted the door handle and walked in. What, it was unlocked?

"what happened?" he asked.

"I- I don't know". Tears were streaming down my face and Austin seeing this gave me a hug and wiped the tears of my face.

"Austin, I'm being haunted, sonic boom is being haunted"

"by who? A ghost?"

"yeah"

"what's the name"

"Miran, she keeps saying your my boyfriend though. And I know her name is Miran because she keeps sending me these freaky messages."

And as I said that Austin face went as pale. White as a piece of paper. Was it because of the boyfriend thing I said? Or was it because of the ghost freaky messages thing I said?

"m-Miran?" he asked after 5 minutes.

"yes, do you know her" I asked still scared from everything that happened. It was still taking long for me to absorb everything that had happened these last few hours.

"M-Miran was my sister"

I gasped.

**AN: like I said before, please review and I really need to get some sleep so I'm sorry I could not give some shout outs (like I planned to). But anyway, I know you guys are not gonna hate me forever, Maby for a day, or two, Maby a year.**

**Anyway, I love y'all and bye!**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**

**P.S. sorry for the cliffhanger, I know you guys hate em, I'm just addicted to it ;)**


	3. You got yours but I havn

**A/N: HI! So long since I have updated! You probably hate me right now but I can live with it. This is the third chapter of Is It Real, Or Is It Not. This is where things get even more interesting, beware! Mirans not the only one haunting you in your sleep. Mwahahahaha. Okay, on wid da story :D**

Ally's Pov

Once Austin told me that Miran was his sister, he soon passed out. I had been trying to wake him up ever since. An hour and a half went by now but still no luck. Inside I was terrified, I didn't know what was going to happen next. Miran was out to get me, I'm pretty sure but she's a ghost, I dont know what she was up to.

I didn't call the ambulance because that would mean questions and they wouldn't believe me if I said "a ghost was here then he passed out". In fact, it would sound quite silly.

I sat on the floor next to Austin, begging him to wake up, my tears were threatening to fall, what if anything was wrong with him?

"Austin, please, wake up, please, just wake up"

"your words won't help, only the gental kiss, of a close friend that is a girl, on the lips will wake him. Without that kiss, he'll be like that,forever!" a faint echo was herd around the practise room. The voice, it was almost too familia, it sounded a bit diffrent, more hoarse than before but I knew who it was, it was Miran.

"Why are you doing this to Austin? Please, just leave him alone" my words faded away at the end because I began to cry.

I softly stroked my hand along austins face. I had to do this. I was Austin's closest girlfriend.

I took a deep breath. I leaned in and softly and gently gave a long lasting kiss on his lips. The taste of mint brushed on my lips from Austin's. The smoothness and softness of his lips made me want to kiss him more. But what the heck am I thinking. I am his friend, not girlfriend, Austin wouldn't want a girl like me. I'm just Ally and he is Austin Over Night Internet Sensation Singer Moon. Now there's a big difference in the two names.

I pulled away to see Austin smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, laughing actually, I was happy now that Austin was okay.

"It's nothing"

"Just tell me, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, what is it you were laughing about?"

"It's just that you know how you said that your just Ally and im Austin Over Night Internet Sensation Moon and that I wouldn't like to be your boyfriend, in fact, I would love to. I don't think you realise how perfect you actually are, you are everything a guy could ask for"

"Thanks- wait, how did you know I said that. Well, actually I didn't say it, I more of thought it but still, how do you know about that?"

"if I tell you, you can't tell no-one, clear?"

"Got it"

"well, when I was born, I was born with a gift. That gift was to read people's mind, know what there thinking or even saying in their head. It's very rare that I have this because you rerely find someone like me in this era"

"that is so cool but that just makes things awkward between us, you now know I like you, that's the worst thing a girl would want their crush to know"

"that's cool"

"your taking this really well"

"because I'm chill"

"great, another thing I'm not"

"ally, don't feel bad about yourself"

"why not?"

"because your awesome, talented, you have a gift ally, use it, just because you may not be like any other girls, that doesn't mean your not normal. In fact, your perfect"

"thanks Austin, you make me blush, so does this mean whatever I said before is forgotten"

"if you want it to be but I don't"

"why?"

"ok, here's why. Ally, I love you. I have ever since I met you and nobody can change what I say. You are my world. Please be my girlfriend."

"yes, yes, YES!"

Austin and I hugged and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"you got what you wanted ally, but I haven't, have fun with my surprises, hahaha" chuckled Mirans voice.

"Why doesn't she just go away?" Austin pleaded while he held me close.

**A/N: By the way, this is just a filler that's why it's so short. Next chapter will be much longer. Again, so sorry for not updating sooner, please forgive me. Please review, it really, truly does mean a lot to me. **

**Bii**

**Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


End file.
